The novel invention described herein relates to an improved, easily constructed, roof covering material, which is more resistant to leaks and water seepage, which is better able to withstand adverse weather conditions, and which requires less maintenance than roof coverings presently in use, and to a method of production of said roof covering material.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,365,703, 5,630,895, and 5,733,408 issued the inventor of the present invention have all stemmed from the same parent application Ser. No. 07/ 926,196 and are all included herewith by reference in their entirety. Similarly, U.S. application Ser. No. 08/788,255, now pending publication, stemmed from the same parent and is included herein by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,895 describes a method of preparing seamless, durable, resilient, waterproof, weather resistant, thermoplastic covering layers formed in situ with a novel high temperature pressure roller. The improvement of the present invention over this method lies in the use of fiber fabric rather than loose fibers from which to form the covering layer(s). The fiber fabric, is at least partially prefabricated in one piece to the specific measurements of the roof, as described in patent pending application '255.
A further improvement is that the fiber fabric is in the shape of the roof when laid down and covering all structures protruding from or embedded in said roof. After compressing, fusing and heat treating as described in '895, the covering layer is seamless, durable, resilient, waterproof, weather resistant, and without need for the use of tar holders when used with a temperature control system such as those described in '703 and in patent pending application '255.